Frollo
Frollo Frollo is a character in the fictional "The Sixth Sense" universe. He is currently acting as head of the Department for the Eradication of Specials, or DES, in The Government sector. Although he claims to have no powers of his own, he has been archived in Proteus's records to have existed as long as two thousand years ago. From this, it is believed that Frollo possesses the power of immortality and increased intelligence - yet its also known to have extremely realistic mental illusions. History Although not fully confirmed, it is most likely that Frollo was among the first involved in The Sixth Sense battles. If his rumors of immortality are, in fact, correct - he has secretly manipulated and controlled the highest parts of western society for an indefinite amount of time. From the only records that have been salvaged of Frollo, it is known that he came to power in the current government administration through black mail manipulation. The DES sector of the government certainly does not come with the multitude of so called perks that other positions possess, but for some unknown purpose Frollo relishes in being fiery, obstinate and ruthless in his role. The other leaders - and the entire nation, for the matter - do not question his ferverence because of his efficiency and feeling of safety the department creates. Current Situation From department records, Frollo himself controls the levels of the DES government military movements, and is calculating in his machinations. Relatively few "specials" (the euphemism in documents for those possessing a sixth sense) are normally killed in military attacks. Rather, they are captured, taken to solitary confinement and recorded of what power they have. This information is all being taken for one purpose - to work to permanently remove other's abilities. Despite specials' increduality, Frollo claims that he is on the precipice of success. Personality It is clearly established that Frollo is intelligent, shrewd, impatient and manipulative. Nothing he does, however, can ever be seen as technically morally wrong. All people that have a sixth sense have shown signs of mental instability, and therefore it can be analyzed that Frollo's subjects have involuntary asylum with a possibility of a cure from their suffering. What can be revealed about Frollo in this light is at best ironic. Frollo himself suffers from a multitude of delusions. He has a strong concept of what is good and evil, and that he is on the side of good. At night, mirages of his conscience insist on his original sin, and that his immortality of the soul (and possibly of the body - it cannot be confirmed) will not last. He continues to fight that fated decree. Relationships Proteusis the first sixth sense person that Frollo is known to have interacted with. The highest level of the early government insisted that Frollo (then a military commander) take his forces into the sinful city of 'Syracuse' in approximately 740 B.C. According to Proteus's documents, "Proteus's worst nightmare came true when Frollo and his men came into the city, demanding Marina; they arrested Proteus, and within his jail cell, he contemplated how to avoid his tragic end." After Frollo's ingeniously successful invasion, nothing else is heard to have occured between the two men. Victor Van Dortis another one of Frollo's confrontations occured in the late 19th century. Serving under the English Crown at the time, Frollo began amassing his plans to keep a giant amalgamation of DNA of all the specials he happens to capture. Hearing a tip that a certain settlement had a particularly interesting case, Frollo decided to bring his forces to the the area. There, he met a man captured by the local priest - Victor Van Dort. From the information Frollo received from his underlings, he thought that the man could communicate with the dead. Realizing that the man had a profuse amount of injuries, Frollo decided to send him to a hospital for medical attention. However, the military minions' information was incorrect. Victor actually can raise the dead. He defied Frollo's rightful authority by bringing back to life the souls that happened to be buried under the hospital. Due to Victor's inexperienced and panic-driven action, the dead arose - causing chaos and subsequent fatalities. Thinking swiftly, Frollo evacuated the remaining survivors and burned the city. Frollo took comfort in the fact that he did right by the town, and was able to capture Victor's DNA at the time. As for Victor's current geographic location, there are no government records. Video Documentation ﻿thumb|left|300px|Frollo's Identification Category:Government Employees Category:Villains